


new frontiers

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bukkake, College, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean scowled up at his smirking brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new frontiers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: "pimp!Sam sells Dean's services to make a bukkake film, but the catch is that he gets to watch"

Tapping his foot on the ground, Dean scowled up at his smirking brother.

"I don't get why I have to be the one to do this. You're the college boy."

Sam grinned. "I'm pretty sure you don't actually have to be a college student to play one in a porn film."

Dean still did not look happy and complained as an assistant tied his wrists together behind his back with knots he'd learned how to untie before he was ten, "Yeah, but you're all smart and shit."

Sam's grin stayed in place. "You don't have to write a thesis here, Dean. Just, y'know, sit there and look pretty."

Dean's 'pretty' lips clenched and he tugged half-playfully against his bonds as he threatened, "I'm gonna kick your ass for this, you know that, Sammy?"

"Hey." Sam held up his hands in protest. "I'm not the one who slept with the producer."

"Yeah, but you're the one who got me to sign her fricking contract," Dean shot back, shifting from foot to foot in an effort to keep his naked body warm.

His brother looked anything but apologetic. "We need the money, Dean." His smirk was back as he added, "You look good on camera. Who knows, you might even enjoy it."

Dean's glowering expression was foiled by the assistant, who reappeared behind him and fastened a length of black silk over his eyes. Sam watched Dean's body tense up at this development as he asked nervously, "Sammy?"

"I'm right here," he reassured. "I'll be sitting at the side the whole time. You'll be fine."

Receiving a nod of acknowledgement from Dean, he headed over to the chair he'd managed to snag from the makeup department, looking at the set while his brother was briefed by the helpful blonde assistant.

The shoot was school-themed, and at least eight tall guys in football uniforms milled about on the locker room set, smiling and joking as they waited for the scene to start. Although Dean knew what he was getting himself into, Sam was still thankful he would be blindfolded; no amount of editing would be able to hide his brother's panic at being confronted by eight-plus naked porn starts.

"Action!"

Sam's attention was drawn back to the set when another two guys entered the locker room, half-dressed in football uniforms and leading a naked, blindfolded Dean between them as one of them announced to the group, "Hey, guys, look what I found!"

Predatory smiles appeared on the faces of the rest of the men and one stepped forward, running a hand down Dean's chest as he commented, "Well, does the little cheerleader want to hang out with some real men?"

Sam smirked, knowing that Dean had bitched incessantly about playing a cheerleader, which he apparently found more emasculating that the whole gay porn aspect of the movie. He also remembered that the bitching had ceased as soon as Marcie, the hot young producer, had promised him whatever he wanted that night as a reward for participating.

Forcing his eyes back to the scene, he saw Dean had been pushed to his knees in the center of the room and wasn't sure whether his shivering was acting or genuine. The football players formed a loose circle around him, giving the cameras a clear shot as they all shed their pants, flexing their decidedly oily chests and starting to stroke their cocks.

Since the warm-up was lacking in the requisite bad porn dialogue, the football players voiced their fantasies in turn, towering over the kneeling Dean.

"I wanna come all over your pretty face."

"I wanna bend you over that bench, cheerleader, and see what you're shouting when I fuck that tight ass."

"I wanna see you on your knees, begging for my cock."

"I wanna shove my hand up your ass and feel your hungry hole eat it up."

"I wanna slap a collar round that neck and lead you around like the bitch you are."

"I wanna watch you suck off the rest of the cheer queers in front of the whole student body."

"I wanna spank your ass in the middle of the teachers' lounge."

"I wanna hear you beg me like a fucking slut to let you come."

"I wanna stuff a fat cock down your throat and watch you suck it like a whore."

"I wanna make you walk home when we're done here so the whole neighborhood can see how much you love cock."

As soon as the last actor finished speaking, one of them came with a shout, stepping forward to let his come land across Dean's shoulder, hitting his skin with a wet slop and trickling down his arm in thick white globs. The others followed suit, and Sam was surprised to find that his cock, which had risen to attention at the cliched dialogue, was becoming even harder at the sight.

The men came with over-exaggerated moans but Sam couldn't stop himself palming at the front of his jeans as spunk splattered over his brother's skin, covering his chest, back, thighs, face and hair in glistening slickness. He bit back a moan when he saw Dean's own erection, body trembling beneath the studio lights and full lips coated with another man's come.

Cock aching, he watched as one of the men pushed Dean down, his ass raised in the air as come dripped from his chin to the floor. Sam groaned aloud as two of the actors came on Dean's ass, covering the rounded cheeks as Dean whimpered in a combination of humiliation and arousal. The final actor pulled him back upright and blew his load across Dean's face, white staining the black blindfold.

Sam found himself on his feet before he could stop himself, and as soon as the word 'Cut' left the director's lips, he strode onto the set, tugging his dick free from his pants.

Dean's blindfold fell to the floor when Sam pulled his head back, and Sam came with a cry, spunk spilling out from his brother's parted lips as Dean rode out his own orgasm, coming hard and untouched over Sam's boots.

Both struggled to regain their breath as the actors looked on in amused surprise. Sam helped a shaky Dean to his feet and murmured hopefully in his ear, "How do you feel about doing more shoots?"


End file.
